


Minecraft Manhunt but its FR

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All relationships are platonic, M/M, Minecraft But Its Real Life, Minecraft Manhunt, RPF, dream team, muffinteers - Freeform, some (fantasy) violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three HuntersOne RunnerHunt or Be Hunted
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Authors Notes

Hi guys gals and non binary pals and anyone else in between, your author here I'm writing this AU and hoping that at some point i'll be able to finish it ( i'm not very good with keeping a balanced schedule so i guess we'll see) I have seen some other stories that gave me this idea like Run and Go by Numanum I don't thik its finished yet though but i will be attempting to write my own Minecraft Manhunt story

_Shipping:_ I am not planning any ships right now but if you have ideas for any ships I should add comment them and if i like them or add them i will let you know

_What I do not tolerate:_ I'm assuming most of you are decent people so I am hoping you guys will be nice in comments but I am not gonna tolerate crappy stuff (Homophobia, Racism, Transphobia, Sexism, etc.)

_Suggestions or Requests:_ Feel free to send me ideas for this story or other stories in the comments, or criticism and what i could fix, it would be greatly appreciated thanks <3 

Co Creators: I do not currently have any co creators but if you would like to be one comment

Lastly: if you didn't know, this is a story based on the series "Minecraft Manhunt" with Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and BadBoyHalo (their actual names play a (fairly small) part in this story, in which case they are Clay, George, Nick, and Darryl respectively). If you somehow have not heard of them and you're reading this, check them out! And just so it's very clear, I'm writing this with their personas (and how I perceive and project onto them) in mind. I do not know them personally and I won't pretend to.


	2. The Hunters

It was mostly silent in the plains, besides the occasional moo from a cow or a herd of sheep walking to a different patch of grass.

One sheep had wondered away from the herd over to a new patch of grass stepping on what looked like a crumpled up poster

If you looked close enough you would see that it was a Wanted poster promising enough Emeralds that you would be able to buy a castle. The man in the picture of the poster was described as a tall man with hair "the color of wheat" the smiley mask he had on covering most of his face except for a small smirk on his lips that screamed trouble.

The sheep was so focused on the grass that he didn't hear the whispers of the three boys or the silent footsteps approaching, by the time the sheep had noticed the herd had ran off the sheep had felt a searing pain in his side that could have only come from a sword, the sheep gave out one last noise then poofed into nothing but some wool and raw mutton.

BadBoyHalo sighed and sat down as he put the wool in his bag " Bad is there enough to make a bed yet? i hadn't had good sleep in days" Sapnap complained. BadBoyHalo pulls the wool out of his bag "sorry sap, there's barely enough to make a pillow" Sapnap groans and slumps to the ground tired from running after sheeps and cows all day just to get barely enough food to last to tomorrow. 

George sits down next to Sapnap also being tired after doing most of the mining and almost getting blown up by a creeper more times than he would like to admit. "cmon you muffinheads we have to get a fire going its gonna get cold" George sighs and stands up nudging Sapnaps head with his foot. Sapnap rolls over ignoring George, George was about to try and wake him again but Bad says to him "He's had a long day just let him sleep" George huffs and walks over to BadBoyHalo. 

BadBoyHalo makes a crafting table out of sticks and some wood he managed to get throughout the day, and grabs some sticks " Do you have any iron?" Bad whispers to george not wanting to wake Sapnap up "yeah" George digs into his bag and pulls out some iron and hands it to Bad. Bad crafts an iron sword "not as bad as the last one" George whispers looking at the sword as Bad smiles and puts the sword on his belt. 

George suddenly feels the cold as the sun finally sets, winter is gonna be worse for him since he decided to wear a blue t-shirt with a white rectangle that has a red outline and jeans. Bad notices and helps him start a fire. "George do you have the flint and steel?" George digs into his bag and pulls it out handing it to BadBoyHalo. 

George and BadBoyHalo sit by the fire warming up 

George looks at Sapnap who is now laying down by a big rock and sighs " I don't understand why they sent him out, hes still young and inexperienced, they sent us after the most dangerous criminal with nothing, its almost like they want us dead" Bad seems a bit shocked by his sudden outburst but he understands. George looking at Bad expecting for him to get mad or something for speaking bad about the Hunters Organization but he just gives a slight smile " Its okay George, just don't say that around Sap or other hunters" George nods staring into the fire. 

George and BadBoyHalo's ears perk up starting to hear zombie and skeleton noises coming from the woods surrounding them they pull out there swords. George nearly gets shot by an arrow it missed his head by a few centimeters. 

George and BadBoyHalo get so caught up in fighting the other mobs they don't see the spider crawling over the rock sapnap is sleeping by. 

George turns around "SAPNAP!"


	3. The Hunted

_Dream had seen the posters, he knew three hunters were after him, what he did not know was that he would meet one of them so soon_

Dream has his iron axe out ready to fight, he was wandering around at night _yeah i know its stupid but you try to sleep at night when there are three hunters after you and your wanted dead or alive_ so yeah Dream was a bit tired, but that wasn't gonna stop him from finding out what that scream was from, no mobs sound like that, as he continued walking he saw blood on the ground, bright red blood, the type of blood that could only come from players.

Dream carefully approached the opening, carefully looking for any signs of life, then he spots him.

Dream slips his mask back onto his face carefully and quietly walking towards the boy. Then he saw what had injured him, an arrow in his shoulder and another one that looks like it barely missed his left foot

when Dream had walked over to him his eyes opened and he opened his mouth like he was about to yell _shit_ Dream quickly covers the boys mouth with his hand " _shh, im not gonna hurt you chill, just let me help_ " the boy looked confused

Dream looked at the arrow in his shoulder Dream knew he had to pull the arrow out and clean up the cut.

" _Do you have water?_ " the boy nods his head and looks over at the blue bag. Dream grabs the water bucket out of the bag and grabs some wool out of his own bag _hopefully this is clean enough_

Dream walks back over to the boy " _Open your mouth"_ so the boy does looking even more confused

Dream puts the wool in the boys mouth and pulls out the arrow

The boy yells in pain but its muffled because of the wool. Dream winces at all the blood and grabs the water bucket and pours some of the water on the boys cut

Dream hears the boys muffled yell again and doesn't notice the tears rolling down the boys face

Dream goes over to the boy and pulls out a sword

the boy starts to cry again " _calm down i just need a strip of your shirt to wrap up the gash_ " the boy calms down a little

Dream cuts off a strip of the boys shirt and wraps up the gash

He looks back at the boy takes the wool out of his mouth 

at this point the fire was out and the boy was shivering from how cold it was 

_hes never gonna survive the winter with just that shirt_ Dream hesitates before taking of his lime green hoodie and handing it to the boy

_"what's your_ name?" Dream asks the boy "G-George" Dream nods looking around at the poorly set up base, he must be one of the hunters _"Well George consider yourself lucky that i found you"_ Dream says watching George struggle to put the hoodie on "Why are you doing this? I'm supposed to hunt you down and bring you back, your a criminal, you burn down villages, spawn in enderman to kill people and-and" George says not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Dream visibly frowns " _Sometimes people aren't the monster people describe them as_ " and runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Dream isn't the bad guy?????
> 
> Where are BadBoyHalo and Sapnap??????????
> 
> What will they think when they see George wearing the hoodie???????????
> 
> feel free to leave suggestions, ships, or criticism down below <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds a village that started to bring up some memories
> 
> He talked to a villager about the rumors that had been spread about him
> 
> He wonders "If i do this will things go back to normal, Do i want things to go back to normal?"

Dream had been walking around all night still not being able to sleep.

As the sun rose he saw a village, so he took off his mask put it in his bag and headed towards the village

As he entered the village children were running around, the shops were opening up, everything seemed so friendly and calm, 

_this reminds me of my old village_

Dream suddenly felt sad, pushing away those thoughts he stepped into a shop and walked up to the cashier person, watching him counting a bunch of different sizes of emeralds, he looked up and saw Dream, not reconizing him.

"you look tired, have you been travelling?" Dream nods "you gotta be careful out there, that criminal Dream is on the loose" Dream panicked a little but didn't show it, so he decided to play dumb " _who?_ " The villager looked suprised "you don't know about him? you must have been traveling for a while. Dream is the most dangerous criminal, he burns down villages, eats children, robs the poor, and spawn enderman into villages" Dream frowned, yeah he was bad but he wasn't a monster, is that really what everyone thinks of him? 

The villager must have noticed his face "No need to worry lad, the Hunters Orginization has sent their three finest Hunters after him!" _it didn't seem that way when i met- what was his name? oh George_

"whats your name?" the villager asked " _uh, clay_ " Dream said with a fake smile "so would you like to buy anything Clay?" " _do you have ender pearls?_ " 

The villager laughed, then noticed he was serious "oh, are you gonna try and defeat the ender dragon?"

Dream thought _if i do, would everything go back to normal? Do i even want things to go back to normal?_ " _I don't know, i was thinking about it_ " "no we don't but is there anything else?"

He ended up getting some food, a shield, and a blue hoodie, all bought with stolen emeralds

He leaned against a tree eating some of the bread he got, he thought about putting on the hoodie but decided it was too hot.

when it was about mid day he decided he should probably get going, he didn't want to stay in one place for more than half of a day so he grabbed his stuff and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a DreamnotFound ship later in the story but im not sure, so please comment down below what you think
> 
> -I think you should  
> -I don't really want the ship in the story  
> -I want a different ship __  
> -I really don't care
> 
> Also is it ok if they swear in the story?


	5. Spider Bites

Sapnap did not know what was happening, one minute he was sleeping peacefully, then he heard someone scream his name _i think it was george,_ then he felt sharp fangs stabbing into him over, and over, and over, each time filling him with more poison. 

Then everything went black _am i dying? am i already dead? i can't be dead, George and BadBoyHalo need me_ then his mind went blank

Sapnap started to wake up and Bad let out a sigh of relief, He had carried Sapnap to the river after fighting off the spider

"Oww fuck" Sapnap groaned after finally waking up "language" Bad mumbles 

Sapnap opens his eyes and looks around "Bad what happened, where are we?" BadBoyHalo walks over to him and sits down "i carried you to the river after you got attacked by a spider, i got most of the venom out" Bad gives Sap a smile showing him the wool from yesterday now green from the venom

"Where is George?" Sapnap asks and starts to stand up "I don't know but you need to rest you muffinhead" Bad says sitting him back down being careful not to touch the now swollen spider bites

"How long have i been out?" Sap asks "the rest of last night and right now its about mid day so not too long" Sapnap sighs "Do you have any food? im hungry" Sapnap asks right as his stomach growls "just some raw mutton" Bad says handing it to Sapnap

After Sapnap eats BadBoyHalo gets some wood and builds a little wooden shelter and carries Sapnap in. Sapnap lays down on a bed of leaves quickly falling asleep

BadBoyHalo was on night watch so Sap wouldn't get hurt again

about half way through the night he heard rustling and pulled out his iron sword

a "average height" man wearing a green hoodie with chocolate brown hair and BadBoyHalo gasps puts his sword away and hugs him

George hugs back "We've been worried sick you little muffinhead" Bad mumbles "Sorry, i couldn't find you guys" 

George and Bad walk into the shelter ducking down so they don't hit their heads 

Bad notices the hoodie "Where did you get the hoodie?" George looks away and lies "I don't know"

Bad brushes it off "you should get some sleep George i'll cover" George yawns "thanks Bad" and lays down falling asleep next to Sapnap


	6. Discontinued

i am probably not going to continue this series because i will be working on school work, Sweater Weather, and the one shot book once i get requests

tell me if you want to continue the story and post it on your page and if you do post it pls credit

it was fun working on this but i just don't have anymore ideas for it


End file.
